User talk:Ayeshagirl1
Welcome to Ayeshagirl1 talk page } Hello everyone please post something in my talk page and love you all And im having so much fun on this wiki cause ok i think you have fun too And before i wasnt so enjoying but now im I want to be like Princess Tori she have fun everyday no no i want to be like keira she sing everyday omg i want to be keira And actually i want to be every barbie characters in the movies And my dream job is singer also that why i want to be keira!!! ' ' And singing is the best hobby of mine ''' '''In the movie of the diamong castle i always like liana cause she wears pink actually my fave colour is pink only pink So please hmm i think you can find me on other site which im the most active barbie fan there it is umm wait i give the link to my profile http://www.igirlsgames.com/member/user Go there to view my profile and you can join the site also and love you '' ''And also please when you did join the site add me to find out more about me on the site there Cause there its only me who is the active barbie fan And also please post something in my talk page '' ''Trillion of kisses to all users here |} |} |} Warning Please don't put information on a page unless it is official. In other words don't guess character's ages. If people give you a warning, don't delete it because that just makes things worse. How old are you by the way? --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 17:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay That's a template why you wreck my talk page be calm be calm i am good now i just made it from this page Template:PrincessCharmingShy1 don't copy mine i hate when people stole something from me and i don't believe your family created Barbie.com it's created by Mattel itself and users might think you are lieing this is a clear message and use the signature and people know who send the messages to them why you want it i forgot how i make ask PrincessMariposaBarbie.PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 13:07, January 8, 2014 (UTC) It's Okay Just because you're 14 it doesn't mean you should mess around on here. Please don't add incorrect names or voice actors or ages or anything like that. This is a website for solid, factual information. If you want to make stuff up, there are other websites for that. Also, I've seen what you've said about Ayeshagirl2 and I don't know if it's you messing around or if it's a real person that is treating you unfairly, so I'll block them. Have a cool day --Peace out! XTinkerBellx, admistrator. 18:07, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Here The code is this Ayehsagirl1 do with this brackets i mispelled your name by mistake and never thank me okay? See Ya! PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 14:12, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Ayeshagirl why again you wrote that Genevieve is 24 years old what XTinkerbellx said this website is for solid factual information can you not add wrong ages tell me why you think like that? PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 11:34, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Sigh If you do not know how to use then never mind. PrincessCharmingShy1 (talk) 12:12, January 11, 2014 (UTC)